


I Want to Get to Know You Better

by Bureshii



Series: Types of Kisses [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A Series, Alternate Universe, I'm not good at tagging, M/M, Netero is just mentioned, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, mostly fluffy shits, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bureshii/pseuds/Bureshii
Summary: A kiss on the cheeks.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: Types of Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050089
Kudos: 53





	I Want to Get to Know You Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible, be warned.

Kurapika was officially done with everything. 

With all the files and research papers he had to submit and lessons that he had to go through and pass before the deadline, not to mention his part time job in an office owned by Isaac Netero, an old man that can probably still beat up any man out there, everything is just a mess. 

Atleast his apartment wasn't. 

With an audible and exasperated sigh, he stood up from the chair he was sitting on but not before saving his files on his computer and got his keys to leave. 

'There's no point in sitting my ass, staring at my still pending papers for many hours when I can go grab some coffee for a bit.' Kurapika thought then grab his keys and locked the door. 

As Kurapika sauntered across the street to the nearest café, he couldn't help but reminisce about his childhood. No matter what surrounding he was in, he couldn't help but think about his beloved home. 

As a child of the forest, he grew up in an environment where everything was green and the air, clean and fresh. There aren't much people in their village so he knew all of them with his closest, like the back of his hand. 

But this place right now where people walk passed at each other with not so much of a glance, tall buildings and skycrapers standing strong and the city noise was not something he was used to but grew accustomed to it by now.

He hadn't even thought back in his childhood days that one day he would come and stay in the city for more than years. 

But look at where he is right now.

_"Boy, what are you doing here alone in the woods?" A tall, shaggy man with dark hair asked the young blond probably around 12 years of age. The blond looks like he's been wandering around the woods for days, if his dirty clothes and haggard face was anything to go by. The look of fear and shock did not went unnoticed to the man._

_The said young blond's eyes instantly darted towards the voice and immediately raises his guard. He knew a little self-defense. He was terrified but if this man would be a trouble then he would fight without a doubt. The older man, having sensed the blond's weariness and slightly aggressive stance, decided to assure him._

_"Do not worry, I won't hurt you. I was just concerned by the state you were in." The man, Izunavi had said to the young blond and smiled kindly at him._

_The blond albeit reluctant, slowly lowers his guard looking anywhere but him. When he had the courage again to do so, he met the man's concerned stare like how a father would to his child._

_With a lot of coaxing and assurances, the blond decided to trust the man and went with him to the Yorkshin City where the man's abode was._

_The man had also learned that the boy wasn't lost nor abandoned and that he was actually a survivor of the massacre of the village in the heart of the forest almost a week ago. Fortunately or Unfortunately depending on who you ask, Kurapika's mother detected one peaceful night that something was wrong. Upon taking a peek at the window, a grouped of armed men not too far away from them was talking at the tribe's chief as well as few tribe guards noticing the tense and heavy atmosphere. Kurapika's mother did not even think twice as she frantically shakes her sleeping child and when said child walk up, they sneaked from their little home and pushed Kurapika deeper in the forest and away from the surely bloody village now where no one would be able to spot him. She needs to send her son away and go back immediately to help fight those men even when there's no possibility that they're going to make it out alive. When Kurapika threw a fit, demanding to know what's happening, she got no choice but to knock her child out as she had no time to explain and with how stubborn her son is, he would certainly follow her._

_Before Kurapika lost consciousness, he saw through his blurry vision her mother tearing up saying what seems like a hush whisper of 'I love you Kurapika' and lips pressed on his temple._

_Later when he went with his guardian, Izunavi to Yorkshin had he learned the reason of the tragedy that had fallen to them. Apparently, the mafias had become interested with the land that belongs to them and planned to throw them out. Their village having none of it, remained with their stance despite the looming threats which they thought was just some kind of a bark but obviously not._

_That's why he had sworn that he would get back to them again in the future and eliminate those who had brutally murdered his family. On his 18th, he moved out from Izunavi's home and thanked him for his kindness and everything. Although, it saddens the man, he accepted it as he wants the kid to be independent and strong to face the real world._

A familiar aroma of coffees as well as sweet pastries wafted Kurapika's senses and he glance up slightly to see the Heaven's Café in front of him. Upon entering, he briefly noticed that he was still dressed in his student's uniform. Mentally sighing, he paid no mind to it and just entered the café . 

The Café somehow gave a soothing and warm ambience, it's not overly designed and not much people are here usually, given that there are many cafés just on this street.

A big plus for Kurapika. 

Currently, there are only 5 customers which actually made Kurapika feel relieved. There are rare times where the café was full and the blond was glad that this was not one of those. The young blond went to the counter and ordered to a cheerful barista his usual, Black coffee and coffee cake. 

He then went to sit if possible to an area where less people would pass by. Moments passed where the blond just sip on his coffee and nibbled on the cake, occasionally lost in thoughts. Of course, the gods don't want him to have an uneventful break and so they decided to interrupt his solitude in the form of a handsome man. 

"Hi" a baritone voice greeted. 

It took Kurapika full 5 seconds to glance at the young man although still a few years older than him wearing a white cloth around his forehead and was holding a tray of his order. Kurapika nearly visibly grimaced at the sight of the caramel pudding and Vanilla shake with strawberry syrup and a ridiculous amount of sprinkles and cream at the top. He did not say anything though and only camly looked at him. 

"May I sit here with you?" The man ask and quickly took a glance at the chair in front of Kurapika as a way of gesture. 

Kurapika did not answer him again and only looked on the vacant tables around him and back on the man as a way of saying 'why would you sit here when there are a lot of vacant tables around?' 

The raven head who quickly understood what the blond was implying only chuckled, placed his tray on the table and took a seat anyway in front of the student. 

"Don't you think it's lonely sitting alone in here? So I thought of accompanying you." Like he'll just blatantly admit that he founds him cute and so decided to disrupt his solitude. 

"Thanks, but you don't have to really." the blond plainly said that would put even google voice to shame. 

"Hmm, are all students this grumpy?" 

"Certainly not. All students are different as you should know."

"But certainly anyone would be grumpy if their solitude was taken away, huh?" It was a question although it sounded like a statement. 

"Astute observation." was all the blond said and took a bite from his coffee cake. He supposed there's nothing he can do now, it seems like the man was really intent on keeping him company. He doesn't seem to have any dangerous motives so he threw the 'don't talk to strangers' thought outside the window. And even if he had some, Kurapika would show him who exactly his messing into. 

Kuroro mirrored his action and sliced a piece to his pudding but instead of biting it, he pushed his fork to kurapika's mouth which thankfully he was able to lean away before it even touch his lips.

"What the hell was that?" the blond asked irritably still scrunching his nose shooting him an incredulous look. 

"Oh come on, just give it a try. It tastes good."

"I don't even know your name."

"It's Kuroro...so?" 

"No." the blond said and took gulps of coffee as if to chase away the almost touching of disgustingly sweet treat to his mouth.

"You're eating a coffee cake." Kuroro pointed out almost accusingly, then took a bite from the fork that was supposedly for the blond. 

"Coffee cake is different. This is not overly sweet, unlike that thing."

"They said that eating sweets can lift up your mood. It gives you what they call 'sugar rush'." 

"That's because it's usually associated from happy times such as childhood." Upon saying that, both kept silent for a moment as if they were in deep thought. Almost like that line implied something than what's just intended. 

"For instance, the fresh fruit rich of fructose that have a sweet and juicy taste when bitten reminds me back when- back in my childhood." Kurapika continued and corrected and despite wanting to add more detail on that he restrained himself. 

"Or those small hard candies that would take time to completely melt in your mouth, those were enough to save the empty stomach." The older man added to lighten the mood though he said it in a way that he is far from joking. 

Kurapika did not reply anymore and both just indulged themselves in comfortable silence. There are times where they would have some light conversations and exchange hearty chuckle from the raven head and blunt yet with a hint of humorous responses from the blond.

However, the man had really proven that he was not only interesting ~~and attractive~~ but also gravely and infuriatingly annoying when he kept on insisting that the blond should atleast try the vanilla shake since there's nothing wrong with indulging on sweets 'once in a while'. 

"I think I would rather have a little taste on that pudding instead of that shake." the blond muttered in a half grumbled and half strained voice after weighing what is better between the two. 

Kuroro practically lightens up when the blond conceded and had to kept himself from chuckling at the unenthusiastic tone of the blond. Without even thinking twice, he sliced a piece of pudding from the small plate and pushed the fork again to the blond's mouth, fully aware that from an outsider's point of view, the scene tells nearly of a boyfriend coaxing his lover to try the food. 

The moment the taste of the caramel pudding hit Kurapika's tongue, he closed his eyes, his visage contorting due to the uncontained cringe. To be frank, it wasn't super sweet as what he had expected but it's still sweet enough for him to cringe. His expression earned an amused laugh from his acquaintance in which he shot with a sharp glare to Kuroro and the man just mockingly smiled in return. 

Asshole. 

Moments later they're finally both finished and were just lightly talking. Both had a good time but it was time for them to part ways. 

Although it seems that none of them wants to initiate it.

"Kuroro, I think I've got to go now, I still have something to finish." 'It's really nice meeting you' went unsaid. Somehow, the blond spoke it in such a shy manner and he didn't know why he should be after all that friendly banters and a little hostility he showed at the beginning. 

Maybe because of the latter. 

"Yeah, same goes with me. I still have to go to my work. I'm getting late actually." Kuroro acquiesced and that's when the blond realized that he doesn't know anything about Kuroro's work at all. He wanted to ask but it's kinda late for that now. 

Both of them went out of the café and looked at each other as if to say goodbye.

"Hey, It was really nice meeting you." Kuroro genuinely said, his lips tilting upwards.

"Me too." the blond said in return and suddenly his eyes went wide realizing he hadn't actually given his name!

"Oh, Wait! I a-!"

The blond was cut short as suddenly his wrist was gripped by the raven head tugging him towards him, his other hand reaching up to touch the blond's cheek, his thumb sliding under the side of his jaw and felt Kuroro's lips kissed his cheek.

Far longer than necessary at that!

When Kuroro leaned away a little their eyes met, his smirk winning. Kuroro leaned down again, this time on his ear and whispered.

"Kurapika"

Just like that, Kuroro distanced himself and started walking away but not before winking and smiling at him for what seems like umpteenth time of the day.

Kurapika stood there for a minute, still shocked when he caught his reflection on the glass walls of the cafe did he realized that he was wearing his ID and that his name and phone number was practically open for anyone to see. He immediately turned his ID around, embarrassed. 

That night when he was about to sleep, his phone ringed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess there would be like 52 parts but let's see. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm back here again with this annoying one shot lmao.


End file.
